Antagonist dan Hujan
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Dalam kehidupan pasti ada yang menjadi Protagonist dan Antagonist. Dan Nagisa hanya bisa tersenyum meski dialah antagonistnya. disaat yang sama, Karma berharap bisa menjadi hujan!
Langit masih sangat gelap. Tak heran jika melihat titik air yang turun begitu deras tepat setelah semua anak kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka tak terlihat di gedung kelas mereka. Tidak semua. Nagisa Shiota memegang pinggir jendela dengan erat. Menatap dengan mata berbinar setiap tetes hujan. Ya, Nagisa Shiota menyukai hujan. Amat menyukai salah satu peristiwa alam yang bahkan mungkin dihujat ribuan orang yang merasa hujan hanya menghalangi aktivitas mereka. Namun bagi Nagisa Shiota, hujan adalah yang terbaik. Setelah memastikan bahwa semua temannya sudah pulang dan hanya dia yang tersisa, Nagisa mengambil sebuah tas plastic yang dibawanya saat melihat ramalan cuaca pagi tadi. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Nagisa memasukkan tasnya kedalam. Kemudian ia berlari melewati lorong kayu gedung itu. ketika sampai dipintu utama gedung, Nagisa mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tetesan hujan itu. dingin. Tapi menenangkan. Tanpa ragu, Nagisa berjalan perlahan. Seakan menikmati setiap tetes yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tetesan yang sangat dingin. Namun menurut Nagisa itu seperti mendapatkan pelukan menenangkan.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 _" Nagisa akan ikut denganku!" laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu mulai membentak sembari menarik tubuh mungil Nagisa. Kemudian tangan satunya menyambar lengan Nagisa yang bebas._

 _" Ikut denganmu? Kau bercanda! Nagisa akan tumbuh buruk jika kau yang harus menjaganya!" Teriak wanita berparas cantik itu. Nagisa menatap kedua orang yang tengah memegang tangannya itu bergantian. Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka melirik sembari berbisik-bisik._

 _" Kau bukan ibu yang baik. Kau terlalu mengekangnya! Dia bukan mainanmu!" laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangannya dan mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Nagisa. Sang wanita ikut melepaskan tangannya dan menunjuk wajah laki-laki didepannya._

 _" Hah! Kau tidak tau cara mendidik anak ini! aku mendidiknya seperti itu demi kebaikannya!"_

 _" Kau tidak pernah bisa berhasil mendidik dengan cara itu, Hiromi! Anak ini punya jalan sendiri untuk hidupnya!"_

 _" Baiklah, cukup! Nagisa, kita pu-" keduanya menoleh dan terdiam. Detik berikutnya wajah mereka nampak panic._

 _" Nagisa?!" Nagisa tidak ada disana. Ditempat lain, Nagisa berjalan dengan kepala menunduk. Ia tidak menangis melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sudah sering mendengarnya. Tapi ia tetap tidak menyangka bahwa Orang tuanya akan kembali bertengkar ditengah taman tepat setelah acara rekreasi keluarga sore itu. Nagisa menatap awan kelabu yang menyebar seakan menyelimuti kota itu. kemudian Nagisa bisa merasakan tetes hujan menyentuh pipinya. Entah mengapa Nagisa merasakan sensasi aneh di pipinya. Kemudian rintik itu semakin deras. Menimbulkan sedikit keributan bagi pengunjung taman itu untuk segera enyah dan mencari tempat berlindung. Beberapa menyumpah hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba itu. namun sebaliknya, Nagisa ingin hujan itu segera turun. Sederas-derasnya. Dan doa Nagisa terkabul. Hujan itu turun dengan deras. Nagisa yang saat itu hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos hitam dengan jaket tipis merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk. Namun disaat bersamaan, Nagisa merasa..bahagia. Ia merasa hujan itu menyelimutinya. Ia merasa hujan itu membelai punggungnya sambil berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Nagisa yang sedari tadi hanya bisa merasakan sesak di dadanya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan segala emosinya mulai tertawa. Namun disaat bersamaan, air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya. Detik itu juga, Nagisa jatuh cinta pada hujan. Hujan yang menutupi segala kesedihannya. Hujan yang datang untuk memeluknya disaat taka da satu orangpun yang menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Nagisa bisa tertawa meskipun dia menangis. Nagisa bisa membuat dirinya kuat karena pelukan hujan. Ya, Nagisa jatuh cinta dengan hujan._

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Sejak saat itu, Nagisa selalu berlari jika ada hujan. Bukan untuk berteduh. Tapi untuk mengadu. Meskipun tak jarang setelahnya ia akan terperangkap dalam demam, namun Nagisa membutuhkannya. Bagaikan candu. Nagisa memang selalu nampak ceria didepan semua orang. Ya..tapi Nagisa bukanlah orang yang tak punya masalah. Nagisa berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kompleks sekolah. Hujan masih mengguyur tubuhnya. Nagisa tersenyum sendu. Ia tak perlu bercerita. Hujan sudah tau dan memeluknya. Pertengkarannya dengan ibunya tadi malam masih membekas di hatinya.

 _" Kesalahan terbesar ibu adalah menikah dengan ayahmu! Kalau saja Ibu tidak menikah dengannya, semua pasti tidak akan serunyam ini!"_ Nagisa mengepalkan tangannya. Satu butir air mata kembali terjatuh. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada anak yang tidak sedih jika ibunya sendiri mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah hal yang tak diinginkan. Memang tidak secara langsung, tapi Nagisa mengerti bahwa yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

" Yappari, ne?" Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian ia menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Jalanan itu sepi. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan membuatnya terduduk. Kepalanya menengadah keatas menyapa hujan. Bibirnya tersenyum.

" Memang tidak mungkin kalau aku menjadi orang baik." Gumam Nagisa. Kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati detik-detik senyap itu sampai akhirnya ia merasa tetesan itu berhenti mengenai wajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan menangkap sebuah payung bening diatasnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm?"

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Karma mengambil beberapa bungkus snack dan minuman. Setelah merasa cukup, ia berjalan kearah Kasir. Kemudian matanya mengarah keluar ruangan.

 _" Hh.. hujannya semakin deras. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Tidak mungkin pergi memancing dicuaca seperti ini. aku tidak akan mendapatkan apapun."_ Pikirnya. Karma segera membayar barang belanjaanya dan melangkah keluar toko. Dibukanya payung yang ia bawa dan segera melangkah. Ia menatap jalanan didepannya datar. Hari dengan hujan deras macam ini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi Karma. Ia tak bisa pergi 'memancing' ikan kesukaannya. Jadilah hari ini ia harus belanja dengan uangnya sendiri. Karma bukannya kekurangan uang. Karma hanya merasa mendapatkan uang dari hasil bekerjanya itu lebih menyenangkan ( Biasanya Nagisa akan tertawa datar mendengar pernyataan Karma tentang hal itu). Hmm..mengingat hujan.. Karma jadi ingat dengan sahabat birunya. Berbeda dengan Karma, Nagisa menyukai hujan. Karma memang tak pernah mendapat pengakuan langsung dari Nagisa, tapi Karma bisa tau daricara Nagisa menatap tetesan hujan. Karma bisa melihat Nagisa yang tersenyum lebar disaat hujan. Bagi Nagisa, hujan selalu bisa merubah mood seburuk apapun yang ia dapat. Karma tersenyum. Ia jadi ingin tau apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

" Mungkin aku akan menelponnya sampai dirumah nanti." Gumam Karma. Ia berbelok dan mulai memasuki kawasan komplek sekolah. Saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok yang amat ia kenal. Karma melebarkan matanya demi melihat sosok biru itu terduduk di pinggir jalan seperti itu. ia berjalan mendekati Nagisa yang kini tengah menengadahkan kepalanya sembari menutup matanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm?"

Sosok didepannya membuka matanya dan dengan cepat berdiri.

" Ka-Karma-kun!?" Serunya. Karma menghela nafas.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Karma lagi. Nagisa tersenyum gugup.

" Mandi hujan. Kau..tau?" Jawabnya. Karma menatap Nagisa tajam. Kemudian ia menempelkan tangannya ke wajah Nagisa.

" Kau kedinginan. Kau harus pulang, Nagisa~." Ujar Karma. Nagisa terdiam ditempatnya sebelum tersenyum kecil.

" U-um. Aku akan pulang..nanti." Jawab Nagisa. Karma – dengan senyuman khasnya- mengangkat alisnya.

" Tidak. kau harus pulang sekarang sebelum terkena demam. Aku tau kau suka dengan hujan. Tapi kalau itu berarti kau harus demam karena mandi hujan, kurasa kau menyukainya dengan cara yang salah." Nagisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Karma.

" Karma-kun…" Nagisa menatap sahabatnya serius. Senyumannya memudar.

" Apa yang kau tau tentangku dan hujan? Kau tidak tau apapun.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma mengernyitkan matanya. Ok, dia tau Nagisa sedang tersinggung sekarang. Tapi, Karma tidak mengerti disebelah mana kesalahannya. Kenapa Nagisa harus tersinggung karena Karma membahas hujan dengan cara yang seperti itu? seberapa besar kesukaan Nagisa tentang hujan? Menyadari raut wajah Karma yang bingung, Nagisa cepat-cepat tersenyum kecil.

" Hh.. gomennasai. Aku tidak bermaksud..kau tau? Aku hanya merasa, hujan ada untuk moment semacam ini Karma-kun." Jawab Nagisa.

" Momen seperti ini? untuk mandi hujan?" Tanya Karma tak mengerti. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

" Kau bisa bilang seperti itu." Ucap Nagisa pelan. Karma memperhatikan tubuh Nagisa yang bergetar kecil.

" apapun itu, kau sudah mulai kedinginan. Dan kau harus segera pulang dan mengganti bajumu. Atau perlu kutelfon ibumu untuk menjemputmu disi-" Ucapan Karma terputus saat mendengar Nagisa terkesiap dan memegang lengan Karma dengan tiba-tiba. Karma menatap Nagisa bingung.

" Nagisa?" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melepas pegangannya.

" Ah..hahaha.. gomen.. maksudku, kau tak perlu menyuruhnya datang. Itu hanya akan merepotkannya. Maksudku, aku yakin Kaa-san masih ada dikantornya." Jawab Nagisa.

" Hmm~ Jaa kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa melebarkan matanya.

" Tidak.. tidak perlu. Sungguh. Aku akan pulang..sebentar lagi. Kau.. Karma-kun, aku yakin kau masih punya hal yang harus kau kerjakan bukan? Sebaiknya kau langsung pulang saja." Ujar Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa lelah.

" Nagisa, dengarkan aku." Karma menangkup wajah Nagisa dengan sebelah tangannya agar ia bisa melihat wajah sahabatnya itu jelas. Tapi kemudian ia bisa merasa hal aneh di tangannya. Ia juga bisa melihat Nagisa seperti sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu. Matanya mulai sedikit berair.

" Nagisa.." Karma kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menarik tubuh Nagisa dan menatap wajah Nagisa dengan teliti.

" A- itu.. Karma-kun.." Nagisa bersusah payah berbicara. Tangan Karma yang menangkup pipi kanannya benar-benar membuat Nagisa sulit berbicara. Lebih karena ia harus sibuk menahan rasa sakitnya mati-matian.

" Nagisa, aku tau ini apa dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku tidak ingin tahu. Jadi bisakah kau menjelaskannya padaku?" Tuntut Karma. Ada nada tidak suka terselip diantara kalimatnya. Nagisa memegang pergelangan tangan Karma. Mengisyaratkan agar Karma menurunkan tangannya. Menyadari betapa Nagisa menahan sakit, ia menurunkan tangannya.

" Jadi? Itu bukan lebam biasa, Nagisa..tangan manusia tak akan menyebabkan lebam macam itu." Jelas Karma. Dalam hati Nagisa mengumpat. Kenapa diantara banyak orang harus Karma – yang Notabene sudah sangat mengenal jenis-jenis luka dan lebam- yang tahu tentang lebamnya? Nagisa tersenyum.

" Ini hanya.. terjatuh." Jawab Nagisa.

" Kau berbohong." Jawab Karma enteng. Nagisa menunduk.

" Nagisa, aku tau itu karena pukulan benda tebal dan tumpul. Dan aku yakin kepalamu pasti masih sakit. Dan katakan padaku seperti apa orang yang melakukannya padamu?" Nagisa menghela nafasnya

" Karma-kun, aku baik-baik saja.. percayalah.. ini bukan masalah besar." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa. Mencari keraguan dimatanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi, aku sangat yakin kepalamu pasti berdenging. Dan itu akan bertahan setidaknya dua hari lamanya. Aku tidak percaya kau masih mau hujan-hujanan!" Gerutu Karma dengan senyum menjengkelkan. Kemudian Karma merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphonenya.

" Aku tidak peduli sekarang masih jam kerja atau cuaca hujan menghambat perjalanan, tapi aku tidak ingin kau pulang sendiri dengan kereta. Tidak dengan keadaanmu. Jadi akan kutelpon ibumu dan memintanya untuk.." Karma merasakan tangan Nagisa menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat. Karma menoleh dan mendapati tatapan horror dimata Nagisa. Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian mata Karma menyipit.

" Masaka.." Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara Karma. Ia melepaskan pegangannya

" I..ie.. maksudku.."

" Lebam itu.."

" Karma-kun, itu.."

" Ibumu yang melakukannya?" Suara Karma terdengar rendah. Nagisa terhenyak dan dengan cepat menggeleng.

" Itu.. Karma-kun.."

" JANGAN MEMBOHONGIKU!" Bentak Karma. Nagisa tersentak dan menatap Karma kaget. Karma menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan marah.

" Karma-kun.."

" Nagisa, jawab! Apa aku benar? Ibumu yang melakukan itu." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Itu adalah pernyataan. Kesimpulan cerdas yang diambil Karma karena kebodohan Nagisa sendiri. Nagisa terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

" Karma-kun.. daijobu.. aku..-"

" Katakan padaku dimana letak baik-baik sajanya, hm?"

" Karma-kun, dengarkan-"

" Katakan padaku, dengan apa ibumu memukulmu?" Pertanyaan Karma yang terlalu frontal membuat Nagisa terdiam.

" Hanya menggunakan pemantik milik-"

" Pemantik berbentuk patung liberty diruang tamumu? Dan kau bilang itu hanya?" Potong Karma. Nagisa menghela nafas.

" Karma-kun.. kumohon, kau tak perlu semarah ini.. aku memaafkan beliau. Kurasa ini juga salahku." Jawab Nagisa.

" Oh, kau mau berkata itu salahmu dan kau memaafkannya. Sedangkan sekarang kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian Karma menyadari bahwa tubuh Nagisa semakin bergetar.

" Apapun itu, hari ini kau menginap saja dirumahku. Kau sudah sangat kedinginan. Dan aku tidak mau kau menghadapi ibumu seperti ini. aku yakin dia akan langsung membunuhmu." Ucap Karma asal.

" Karma-kun!" Protes Nagisa tak suka. Kemudian nagisa bisa merasakan tangan Karma menariknya dan melingkarkan tangan Nagisa di lehernya. Ia memindahkan payung ditangannya ke tangan Nagisa.

" Kau pegang payungnya." Intruksi Karma. Kemudian ia mengangkat tubuh Nagisa.

" Karma-kun, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Protes Nagisa.

" Diam atau kutelpon ibumu." Ancam Karma. Nagisa langsung terdiam. Akhirnya ia memilih menuruti Karma dan diam di gendongan Karma. Nagisa menatap surai merah didepan wajanya dan tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengubur wajahnya di bahu Karma. Kepalanya pusing.

" Pusing?" Tanya Karma.

" um. Kepalaku masih sakit." Jawab Nagisa.

" Tentu saja, baka! Pukulan dengan lebam seperti itu akan membuatmu sakit kepala dalam waktu dua hari. Dan kau dengan bodohnya justru mandi hujan." Ejek Karma.

" Ugh.." Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah diomeli seperti itu. Karma tersenyum.

" Kau bisa tidur dulu. Nanti akan kubangunkan." Ucap Karma. Nagisa mengangguk samar. Karma menatap tetesan hujan didepannya. ia menyadari tangan Nagisa yang masih memegang payung. Perlahan dengan sebelah tangannya ia mengambil payung itu dan memegangnya. Syukurlah Nagisa sangat ringan. Ia menghela nafas. Ia merasa ia tau kenapa Nagisa rela berhujan-hujanan dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang seperti itu. Karma tau itu karena Nagisa ingin menangis. Karma tersenyum sendu.

" Baka. Kau bisa bercerita padaku, Nagisa.." Gumam Karma.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

" Nah biar kulihat..hmm.." Karma menyentuh lebam itu perlahan. Nagisa meringis menahan sakitnya.

" Baiklah, apa kau mendapatkan lebam atau luka lain?" Tanya Karma.

" Tidak." Jawab Nagisa.

" Kalau begitu minum susu hangat ini dan segera tidur!" Perintah Karma. Nagisa hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Setelah meminum susunya, Nagisa segera bergelung dengan selimut diatas kasur Karma. Karma sendiri memilih untuk duduk dimeja belajarnya dan membaca beberapa komik. Karma baru saja selesai membaca komiknya saat ia menangkap suara dengkur halus milik Nagisa. Karma menoleh dan tersenyum. Kemudian tangannya meraih tas sekolah Nagisa dan mulai mengexplorasi isinya. Setelah membuka beberapa buku, ia menemukan buku yang bukan buku pelajaran. Karma meraihnya dan membawanya keatas meja. Dibukanya buku itu dan mulai dibaca.

 _"Hari ini aku membaca sebuah buku. Bukan buku yang special..hanya buku berisi informasi tentang seni peran biasa."_ Karma mengangkat alisnya. Apa sahabatnya itu berniat mendalami seni peran?

 _" Buku itu bilang, dalam sebuah drama, biasanya berisi beberapa tokoh yang menjadi peran penting dalam jalan ceritanya. Mereka mengistilahkan dengan protagonist dan antagonist. Biasanya protagonist adalah heroinnya. Yang menjadi sorot utama. Yang akan mendapat respek dari penontonnya. Peran utama..yang biasanya mendapat peran semacam pembela kebenaran atau hal-hal baik lainnya. Dan antagonist adalah orang yang salah dimata penonton. Biasanya dilengkapi dengan sikap dan sifat yang tidak disukai."_

 _" Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa memilih buku itu diperpustakaan kota ini, tapi.. aku menyadari satu hal. Dalam setiap kehidupan, pasti juga ada peran-peran itu kan? pasti ada orang yang menjadi protagonist, ada yang menjadi antagonist. Meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah ada yang mau mengakui dirinya adalah antagonist. Dan mungkin satu orang bisa memerankan keduanya. Seperti Karma-kun..dimataku dia adalah protagonist. Tapi aku yakin dimata korban-korbannya dia adalah antagonist. ( Aku yakin dia tidak akan suka dengan pendapatku ini :D )"_ Karma mengernyit

 _" Setiap orang mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk memerankan keduanya. Tapi aku tau..aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya punya satu peran._ _ **Bagiku, aku akan terus menjadi seorang antagonist.**_ " Karma mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia menegakkan punggungnya dan kembali membaca tulisan Nagisa.

 _" Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi Protagonist.. meskipun aku sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja.. jika dimata orang terpenting didunia ini kau adalah antagonist, apa yang kau harapkan? Orang yang sudah melahirkanku bilang, aku adalah anak yang seharusnya begini dan begitu ( percayalah, menuliskan semua keluhannya akan membuat buku ini penuh!). aku membuat banyak kesalahan. Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang baik dimatanya. Aku selalu melakukan kesalahan..aku_ _ **Antagonistnya. Dirumah ini, aku antagonistnya.**_ _Disekolah, aku menyangka aku bisa menjadi seorang protagonist. Tapi sayangnya, tidak..aku melibatkan teman-temanku dalam sebuah bahaya besar. Akupun sadar_ _ **betapa antagonistnya aku.**_ _Mungkin karena itu saat wawancara karir kemarin, akhirnya aku memutuskan sebuah pilihan bodoh tapi ( kurasa) cocok untukku. Aku bilang pada sensei, aku akan menjadi seorang hitman. Karena kurasa aku sudah menyerah..kurasa aku akan mengikuti semua arah benang yang menjalankanku. Bagiku, sekarang tak ada bedanya. Apakah aku baik atau buruk..karena kehidupanku sendiri tak pernah ada. Aku tak memiliki nyawa. Nyawaku adalah hal yang semu..jadi, terluka seburuk apapun tak masalah bukan?"_ Karma mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku Nagisa. Ia semakin tenggelam dalam buku itu.

 _" Hari ini Kaa-san memukulku. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi bukan itu masalahnya.. Pukulan semacam itu sungguh tidak berarti dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Hhh..aku ingin menangis. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Kurasa aku akan membiarkannya menguap seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia mengeluh dengan nilai-nilaiku yang dirasa tidak mengalami peningkatan. Jujur saja, kurasa aku tak akan bisa meningkatkan nilaiku dengan kepala dipenuhi hal-hal lain selain belajar. Dia menyesal karena aku adalah anaknya. Bukan semacam Asano-kun atau Karma-kun yang bisa mendapat nilai sempurna. Hahaha… aku jelas berbeda bukan? Sensei bilang aku memiliki hal special lainnya. Semua memilikinya. Aku senang mendengar itu. tapi dirumah ini, aku kembali berfikir.. apa itu penting? Maksudku, aku tak pernah memiliki hak untuk diriku sendiri. Satu-satunya cara agar Kaa-san menerimaku adalah menjadi bonekanya. Dan akan kulakukan..sungguh! Karena sebagai anak, aku mencintainya. Dan aku ingin membahagiakanmu, Kaa-san. Andai kau tau itu."_ Karma mengusap wajahnya. Ingin rasanya ia membanting buku ditangannya dan memaki ibu Nagisa saat itu juga. Karma melirik wajah tenang Nagisa. Karma berani bertaruh bahwa Nagisa pasti tidak bisa tidur senyenyak ini dirumahnya. Karma membuka lembaran terakhir. Ia bisa menebak dari tanggal yang ditulis Nagisa. Tertanggal malam sebelumnya.

 _" Kaa-san pulang lebih awal. Bukan pertanda baik. Kaa-san pulang dengan wajah memerah dan langsung menatapku tajam. Aku bisa mencium bau alkohol dari tubuhnya. Tidak ada yang pernah berhasil membuktikan padaku keadaan semacam itu pasti berujung baik. Aku menyambutnya. Tentu saja..aku adalah 'anaknya'. Akupun mendapat sambutan darinya. Tidak buruk awalnya. Dia memainkan rambutku dan mulai menarik-narik rambutku. Aku bisa melihat beberapa helai jatuh. Kemudian dia menarikku dan mulai berbicara. Aku mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Masih sama. Sepertinya Kaa-san memiliki masalah dipekerjaannya. Ah, dia lelah..tentu saja dia lelah. Dan semua pembicaraan itu berujung pada masalahku. Anak seorang teman kerjanya baru saja diterima disebuah sekolah bergengsi. Dan dia mulai mengatakan bahwa temannya adalah orang yang beruntung..tidak seperti dirinya yang secara kebetulan memilikiku sebagai anaknya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya, Kaa-san menginginkan respon semacam itu bukan? Tapi ternyata aku salah..kali ini Kaa-san tak ingin aku tersenyum. Kaa-san melempariku dengan barang-barang diruang tamu. Tapi aku tidak boleh marah bukan? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bukan? Aku mendapat banyak luka. Dia memukulku dengan pemantik diwajahku. Mungkin besok aku harus mencoba menutupi bengkak ini dengan make-up. Ugh..harusnya aku memperhatikan pelajaran Koro sensei tentang cara mengobati luka tusukan.. darah dilenganku tidak mau berhenti! Hhh..kurasa malamini aku hanya kurang beruntung. Kaa-san, Oyasumi..aku menyayangimu_ _J_ _._ _ **Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."**_ Karma melebarkan matanya. Luka? Dilengan? Ia sudah akan beranjak saat lembaran itu tak sengaja terbuka dilembar terakhir buku itu. matanya diam menatap tulisan-tulisan kacau itu. tulisan itu memenuhi lembar terakhir. Tapi Nagisa menulisnya dengan satu kalimat yang sama.

 ** _" Kau sudah mati, Nagisa.."_** sepertinya Nagisa menulis itu setiap kali dirinya muncul ke permukaan. Dan Nagisa mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri. **Demi membahagiakan ibunya.** Karma menggertakkan giginya. Kenapa Nagisa bisa sebodoh itu? apa pentingnya hal itu jika karena itu Nagisa menderita? Nagisa bisa mati! Karma beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Nagisa. Diraihnya tangan Nagisa lembut dan disingkapkan lengan baju Nagisa. Ia bisa melihat lengan Nagisa yang diperban. Dan dari penampilannya, Karma tau perban itu belum diganti. Karma segera merih kotak obat yang masih bertengger di meja sebelah kasur Karma dan perlahan membuka bebatan perban dilengan Nagisa. Setelah berhasil membukanya, Karma terdiam. Luka itu belum mengering. Memanjang dan..cukup dalam. Karma berusaha menahan emosinya dan mulai mengambil obat untuk dioleskan diluka itu. ia mengoleskannya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia tak ingin tidur Nagisa terganggu. Namun terlambat, Karma bisa melihat mata Nagisa yang terpejam itu mengernyit sebelum akhirnya membuka. Ia bisa melihat Nagisa nampak bingung dan terkejut saat melihat Karma.

" Karma-kun." Nagisa berusaha duduk namun ditahan oleh Karma.

" Tetap seperti itu, Nagisa. Aku sedang mengobati lenganmu." Jawab Karma. Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

" Kau.. darimana kau..-"

" Sshh.. aku yang akan bertanya disini, Nagisa. Jadi diamlah!" Perintah Karma. Nagisa terdiam. Kemudian ruangan itu hening. Karma mengganti perban dilengan Nagisa dan membereskan semua obat dan perban yang ia keluarkan. Setelah itu barulah ia menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Kenapa kau.. seperti ini?" Tanya Karma. Nagisa menatap Karma bingung.

" Seperti apa?" Tanyanya. Karma mengepalkan tangannya.

" BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEOLAH KAU TAK APA-APA, NAGISA!" Teriak Karma. Nagisa terkesiap kaget.

" Karma-kun, aku benar-benar..-"

" Kenapa kau masih berusaha membahagiakannya? Dia hanya membuat hidupmu semakin sengsara, Nagisa! Kau..kau bisa mati!" Nagisa mengerjapkan matanya.

 _Mati.._

 _Mati.._

 _Mati.._

Nagisa tersenyum dan menepuk tangan Karma.

" Karma-kun.. Mati bukanlah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan.." Jawab Nagisa. Karma menatap Nagisa marah. Bagaimana mungkin Nagisa tidak peduli dengan hal itu?

" Nagisa, kau bukan bonekanya! Kau memiliki hak untuk hidup. Semua orang juga-"

" Kau dan yang lainnya punya. Tidak denganku." Kemudian mata Nagisa mengarah pada meja belajar Karma dan buku yang tergeletak disana. Ia tersenyum.

" Jadi, kau menemukan bukuku, Karma-kun?" Tanya Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Karma menghela nafas.

" Kenapa kau tidak marah? Aku membaca privasimu." Karma mengingatkan. Nagisa menggeleng.

" Aku.. Kaa-san tidak akan suka kalau aku marah. Karena itulah, aku sudah membuang perasaan itu jauh hari. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir.." Karma menatap Nagisa tidak terima. Apa Nagisa baru saja mendeklarasikan bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa marah meskipun harus diperlakukan seburuk apapun? Itu salah! Itu jelas salah! Karma tau..perasaan marah, sedih dan kecewa dari sirambut biru tak akan benar-benar menguap seperti yang Nagisa tulis. Karma tau itu masih tersimpan rapi. Dan Karma merasa ia harus melepaskannya. Karena itulah Karma menarik Nagisa dan memeluknya erat.

" aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan.. tapi aku tak akan membiarkan ini. Kau adalah Nagisa. Nagisa Shiota. Kau memiliki kehidupan. Karena jika tidak, aku takan mengenalmu. Begitupula yang lain." Karma memberi jeda dalam ucapannya.

" Karma-kun.. hentikan.." Pinta Nagisa.

" Kau menjadi boneka ibumu? Kau rela diperlakukan seburuk apapun oleh ibumu? Hentikan! Jangan bercanda, NAGISA! Kau berusaha membunuh dirimu sendiri? Kau tak memikirkan perasaan kami? Perasaanku? MARAHLAH! MENANGISLAH!" Pinta Karma. Nagisa terhenyak. Marah? Menangis?

" Kalau kau hanya percaya pada hujan, tidak bisakanh kau menganggapku hujanmu? Setiap kali kau merasa terbunuh, kumohon..datanglah padaku. Aku akan menyelimutimu..aku akan menyamarkan tangisanmu. Tapi kumohon..jangan seperti ini." Nagisa merasakan sesak didadanya.

" Karma-kun.. kau bukan orang yang harus mengkhawatirkanku. Sungguh..aku.. aku bisa menghadapi semua sendiri.."

" kau berkata begitu karena dirimu melarang! Kau merasa bahwa kau hanya akan mendapat cinta dari ibumu yang gila itu? Nagisa, buka matamu! Mungkin dia ibumu..tapi mencintaimu bukan seperti itu caranya.."

" Aku tak pernah tau itu! aku tak pernah tau apa itu cinta. Dan aku tak perlu tau. Aku tak perlu mendapatkannya. Aku tak akan menda-"

" Aku mencintaimu, Nagisa.." BIsik Karma. Nagisa tertegun.

" Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku katakan bahwa kau akan mendapatkannya dariku. Karena itu, kumohon.." Lirih Karma. Nagisa merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Detik berikutnya, Nagisa terisak. Karma masih memeluk Nagisa. Suara Nagisa benar-benar menyayat hati Karma. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Karma membiarkan Nagisa menangis. Karena ia akan menjadi hujan untuk Nagisa. Ia akan menjadi pelindung Nagisa. Nagisanya..yang tak akan ia biarkan terluka.

 **END**

 **Wkwkwkwk saya pengen ketawa*plak**

 **Ini adalah fic yang dibuat ditengah kebingungan dengan lanjutan FF lainnya. Hehehehe..**

 **Arigatou sudah mampir. Maafkan saya dan pikiran saya yang entahlah ini.**

 **Semoga berkenan dihati. Oh iya jangan tanyakan gender Nagisa disini. Terserah para readers mau jadikan nagisa laki atau perempuan XD*dibakar.**

 **Nah, terimakasih sudah membaca. Review dan lainnya sangat diperbolehkan :D**

 **Jaa!**


End file.
